


A Soft Vylance Fic for the Soul

by PRD



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Diaries (Webseries), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Hair Braiding, Hair care, I just want Laurance to be happy okay, Incredibly Self-Indulgent, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Vylad is a soft bf, haha this is so goddamn short holy shit, he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRD/pseuds/PRD
Summary: Exactly what it says on the box.





	A Soft Vylance Fic for the Soul

Laurance's head rests in Vylad's lap, as Vylad braids his pupil's curly hair. "The next thing to know: Your emotions will get ahead of you, especially anger. You need to calm the firestorm inside, and find peace."  
Laurance lazily opens one eye, almost feeling at peace right now, with Vylad's nails massaging his scalp. "How am I supposed to do that?"  
Vylad hums to himself, thinking. "Try to think of something that makes you feel good."  
Laurance's cheeks grow warm, and he feels sweat bead beneath his lower lip. "What, uhm, what kind of good?"  
Vylad leans to look at Laurance's face. Laurance looks away, but Vylad's eyes catch his, and he swallows.  
"This kind of good," Vylad smiles, his thin green eyes curving with his cheeks.


End file.
